warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Purplemoon51012
Welcome! Welcome to WSW Purplemoon51012 (Can I just call you purplemoon?) If you are new, then i would suggest joining Project Adopt a User. If you like making fanfics join Project:Create or if you like chararts join Project:Imagine. I can make you a signature if you like. Just leave what colours, fonts and what you want it to say on my talk page. SkyflightFlying high above the sky... 17:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcome also! I'm called Leopardclaw, and I suggest that you join Project:Adopt A User. It is excellent for new users like yourself. Until you get a mentor, I could answer any immediate questions you might have. I'm sure you'll have a great time. BTW, awesome username! 17:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello. I am apparently your mentor :D I'm sure you'll enjoy it here. For the time that you are my apprentice you are permitted (XD) to call me Miss Mentor. It's a long story, but my ''lovely'' friends made it up. Please feel free to ask any questions you have. I'll help with anything, not matter how big or small. After all, it's what I'm here for. :D 18:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) (^^ loudsplash speaking...I MADE IT UP >.>) Alright. Would you like it to look like mine? Or just with colours like on Feather's? Or perhaps in boxes like on Rainey's? You choose, or one of your own, and then give me colours, and fonts and links and whatnot :D 18:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. So what would you like the colours to be? I need a background, Heading and font colour. I can also change the font. Then I need what you want the headers to say, or if you want a gallery, what pictures in them. If you want me to add the info, I can do that too. 18:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I meant that if you want me to add the info in the sections, then I can. There is quite a bit of coding, and I really sort of need to know at least how many headings you want if you want to name them yourself. I'll make the gallery, and you can add the images later. 18:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Righto. I'll start straightaway! 18:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Done. Make sure to edit in source mode, and write where I've put TEXT HERE and HEADINGS and stuff. If you have spare headings, tell me and I'll destroy them for you. Or if you need more. And yes, I can go onto the chat :D 19:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I knew someone else was the creator of the word meep. Nevermind. Thanks for telling me! SkyflightMerry Christmas! 12:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I knew it! Someone else used the word meep. Probably som character in a book I read. SkyflightMerry Christmas! 17:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Purple! It's your worst nightmare! Anyways, I was wondering where you have been, and more to the point, if you have any questions. If you're away, that's fine, but please reply ASAP. Ta. 19:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What do you want in them? I'll add it for you. 21:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Nothing's wrong, other than people are busy. I'll add you in now. Come join me and Splasheh on IRC if you want.Tis link. Purple. Seriously, I'm either going to file you for inactivity or graduate you. 22:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, are you leopard's apprentice? Were you the one that has a charart called "Purplekit" on the approval page? If not then I have the wrong purplemoon XD Littlewillow 02:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) art trade Hey, I really like your charats so... Art trade? If so I'll have a tabby any normal pelt colour. same with the eyes. Any rank ;) Tell meh what you want. Littlewillow 00:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE it! Being an honest person, I forgot about yours :( So I will do it now :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :) Art trade I have your art trade: Hope you lickie!! Yours was way better :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC)